Beyblade R: I need a Vacation
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Title: Vitiman C - Vacation. It's time for summer vacation, and our heroes decide to go have some fun together. But there a new enemy awaits... or is it new? FINISHED!
1. Vacation's where

**One after another! Here's already second story. I actually figured out some action here (kukuku). And even though I first thought there won't be Kai in this, the plan require him too. So be at ease, Kai-fans!  
**

* * *

_Five figures dash trough the forest. They move fast as a rabbit that's been chased by a fox. They move in the darkness like shadows._

_They reach a cave and enter it. Quickly they make their way to the depth. They stop. One presses a stone in the wall. A door opens, revealing an elevator inside the wall. The five step in. One presses a button and the doors close and the elevator starts to move down._

_When it stops the doors open. The five step out and with steady steps they make it into the underground room. They stop behind a chair._

"_Soon is the time, my children", says low voice behind the chair. "Soon we will get our wish granted."_

_A laughter echoed trough the room. A bird that had landed to the entrance of the cave startled and flew away. The laughter echoed trough the forest._

_...  
_

**Kenny's POV**

I walked into the classroom. There were few other students. I greeted them and sat on my seat. I looked at the clock and noticed I was pretty early. Of course, my friends almost always came at the last minute.

While waiting, I thought about what had happened to me and my friends during the time we had known each others.

It had been about nine moths since the thing with BEGA. Ever since that the life had been going on normally. Me, Tyson, Hilary and Max, who had decided to stay in Japan, have started high school. We have made new friends, and life is just fine. Normal, peaceful, just what every little bit sane person would wish. Of course, Tyson isn't one of those every little bit sane people. He keeps complaining that life is boring, only school and school. He said he's happy he has beybalding to give some interest in life.

What about our old friends, you ask? Well, Ray, Kai and Daichi returned to their own homes of course. Daichi comes around once in awhile and Ray writes sometimes. We haven't heard of Kai much, but I guess he's doing fine too.

The door opened, and a girl stepped in.

"Morning, Kenny!" She said.

"Morning, Hilary", I replied.

Hilary sat down. "Hey, did you get the math homework? I got little trouble with it."

"I did. What part?"

We took out our books, and I explained how the exercise was done.

"If I had problem with that, just think about others", Hilary laughed.

"Yeah well, I used almost whole evening explaining these to Max", I told.

"Morning, you two", said boy voice behind us. We turned around.

It was Ryou, Setsuna and Rini. These are three of our new friends. The boy, Ryou Akiyama, was tall and brown haired. He was really smart and nice pal, not too serious type, even though his life situation isn't the best. He lives with is father, and they are pretty poor, since his dad doesn't have real job. But Ryou and his dad come well along. Ryou's mom lives somewhere further with his little brother and sister (which are both his stepsiblings). He also has older sister and brother, who lives nearby here. Ryou works part-time at Beyblade shop and he's really good blader on top of that.

Setsuna Kiyoura is girl with dark green hair and she's really short, so short you would mistake her as junior high student. But then again, I'm short too. Well anyway. Setsuna is pretty silent type, and she's pretty much our voice of the sense. I don't really even know much about her yet. But she has proved to be nice person.

Rini Montez is half Japanese, half French. She usually wears her long reddish-brown hair in two pig-tails with corkscrews in the ends. She's really kind and nice, but little shy. And she's rich. She's actually Max's old friend from the time he lived in USA. Rini moved there from France somewhere around the age 7, and they met some years later when they went to same junior high school. They were both really surprised to see each others here. She seems to have a little crush on him, and I think it's both sided. She hasn't really even told the whole reason why she came to Japan, but her parents still live at USA. In short time, Rini and Hilary have pretty much become best friends. Rini's also a blader, even though she claims she's not that good. Her number one hobby is ballet.

"Morning!" Hilary said happily as they sat down.

Next to come was Max. You don't need introduction about him, do you?

"Morning", he greeted.

"And three minutes before the bell rings. Must be new record", Ryou said.

Max grinned and sat down.

"But guess who are late again", Hilary laughed.

"Tyson and Mira", others laughed. Mira Hale is the last newbie. She has short black hair, and she always wears black (even our school uniform is black). By her nature, she's… well… best way to describe her is that she's pretty much like female version of Tyson, minus the beyblade parts. Those two are in voice incessantly. Mira also has habit giving others funny nicknames.

**Normal POV**

Door opened.

"Made it!"

"Well, done, Mira", Max laughed. The girl sat down on her seat, took a deep breath, dropped herself on the desk and sighed.

Teacher walked into the class. "Morning, students! Silence please."

Everybody took their seats and took out their books. Teacher started to take the roll. When he got to the end, door opened once more and Tyson rushed in.

"Present!" He huffed. Others snickered.

"But late as usual, Mr. Granger", teacher said.

"I am sorry, sir, but my alarm clock was bit late today", Tyson explained and threw deadly glare at Max. His blond friend grinned and silently apologized. Tyson's alarm clock had broken down, so Max had promised he'd call and wake him.

Teacher sighed. "This is last time I'll let you out with the warning. You better get that clock fixed."

"Thank you, sir. I will, sir."

"Now then, we shall start where we left yesterday", teacher started. Tyson sat to his seat between Max and Ryou at the last row. Hilary, Kenny and Rini sat in front of them. Setsuna and Mira sat in the row next to boys.

"Sorry, really, but I overslept myself too", blond boy whispered.

"Oh well, never mind", beyblade-champion whispered back.

"But hey, you didn't get into trouble, that's already a miracle", Ryou whispered. Tyson hit him with notebook. Ryou snickered.

"Silence, boys!" Teacher yelled. Boys hid their faces behind their books.

...

The bell rang for the lunch break.

"Man, am I starving", Tyson said.

"You're always hungry", Hilary commented. Tyson stuck his tongue at her. Others laughed. They got in the end of line at the cafeteria. After they got their lunch, they sat their usual spot at the end of long table.

Hilary turned to Rini. "So hey, how did your first performance here go?"

"Oh, it went really well", pigtail-girl smiled. "It wasn't much different from America."

"By the way, have you heard about anyone from there", Max cut into their conversation. The two started talk about their old friends from their old home country. Tyson and Ryou were talking about beyblading and that they could go do some training after school. Kenny and Setsuna talked about biology project, and Mira listened to them to get some tips. Hilary turned to their conversation.

"Oh, hey, Rini", Mira asked. "Did you ask about that party-thingy?"

"Yup!" Rini replied. "It's all settled."

Since Hilary, Max and Mira had birthday during summer, kids had decided to have one party for all of them. And Rini had used her family influence to get them best rooms in beach resort. Out of their group, Ryou was oldest, born in March, Hilary in June and Max and Mira in July. Kenny was born in September, Setsuna in October, and Tyson and Rini in November. Tyson still couldn't bear it that Setsuna and Mira were older than him, especially Setsuna.

"So, it's okay to you guys we invite other of our friends there?" Max asked. "Since it is longer vacation, they could come all way here too."

"Yeah, of course."

"It's a pleasure to meet rest of the Bladebreakers", Ryou said.

Tyson laughed. "Well, don't expect too much. We probably won't even get Kai there. And Daichi… well, is Daichi." They laughed.

"Good, I'm going to prepare letters for them and Ray today, and take them to Mr. Dickinson tomorrow on my way to school", Kenny said.

...

Two weeks passed like lightning.

"Okay, that's all for today!" Teacher announced. "Have nice vacation and don't forget to do your summer homework! See you all in September!"

Students rushed out of the school. The air was full of byes and good summer wishes and sun shined brightly.

"Okay, so we'll see in two hours", Mira said.

"Yup!" Max said. "Come on, guys, we got to run to the airport." He, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary quickly said goodbyes to their friends and left to see another one.

When they got to the airport, Hilary watched the board of arriving planes.

"The flight from China should have landed already", she informed.

"Then we don't have to wait for long", Tyson said and rose on his toes to see above people's heads.

"There he is!" Max told. He waved his hands. "Ray! Over here!"

Soon their spiky haired Chinese friend made it trough all the people. "Hey, guys! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Ray", Tyson said and shook hands with him. "Hi to you too, Mariah", he added to girl who had just appeared next to Ray. Pink girl smiled and greeted others too.

"Nice that you could make it", Kenny said.

"Of course. Thanks for the invitation", Ray said.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come too", Mariah said.

"We though that Ray wouldn't want to come without his new girlfriend", Hilary giggled. The two blushed a bit.

"Yeah. But we better go, Daichi's probably already arrived", Tyson noted.

"Okay, we'll be heading home to get our stuff", Max told. "See ya."

Max, Hilary and Kenny left home, and Tyson, Ray and Mariah went to Tyson's place. When they got there, Tyson's big brother Hiro just came out of the front door.

"Oh, hi, Ray, Mariah", he greeted.

"Hi, Hiro", the White Tiger duo replied.

"Daichi's at your room, Tyson", Hiro told.

"Okay."

"Well, I have to go. Have nice vacation." Hiro went out of the gate and disappeared. Trio went inside and said quickly hi to Grandpa Granger.

"Hi, Daichi!" Tyson said as he opened his door.

"Well it was about time to arrive!" familiar, impatient voice said. Small boy with red hair sat on Tyson's bed legs and arms crossed.

"Oh come on, we invited you along for the goodness of our hearts, and this is how you thank us?" Tyson laughed and ruffled his partner's hair.

"So I take it Kai isn't coming?" Ray commented.

"Yeah, he isn't. He told in his letter he has something important to do", Tyson told. "Don't know what. Or then he just doesn't want to hang around with us anymore." Tyson grinned.

"Well, we know him", Ray laughed.

...

After few hours a minibus stopped in front of holiday resort called Sun Dream.

"Wohoo! This place is awesome!" Tyson shouted as he jumped out to the sun light. Others followed.

"How in the world did you get us rooms from here?" Mariah asked eyes wide open. In front of them were big hotel surrounded by palm trees and white beach and rock formations and the blue sea. There was also big pool.

"It's good to know the right people", Max said and ruffled Rini's hair. The girl giggled.

"So it seems", Ray laughed.

They went in, and Rini informed the reception desk who they were.

The receptionist wrote them in. "How many rooms do you need?"

Rini turned to her friends. Everyone changed looks.

"I can go with girls", Tyson smirked. Hilary hit him playfully.

"Well, I don't need to even think", Ray said. He pulled Mariah into his arms and kissed her forehead. Mariah giggled and hugged him.

"Okay, then girls go into one and boys in one", Rini suggested. Others nodded.

The receptionist gave them three keys. "Highest floor."

"I sure hope the elevator works", Max joked as they left the desk. "Wouldn't want to walk all way up."

Luckily the elevator worked, and they were taken up.

"Oh wow, it looks almost like we're in the sky", Mira sighed when she looked out of the window after stepping out of the elevator.

"Everyone looks like small ants from up here", Tyson said.

"No, Tyson, that's just the dirt in the window", Kenny commented as he opened one of the doors. "Wow! Look at this!"

They stepped into boys' room. It was first class suite with all the good stuff, big beds, TV, big balcony, own fridge, all.

"This is SO cool!" Max jumped on one of the beds. "Wooah!" He sank into the bed.

"Well, at least the beds are soft", Tyson laughed. Girls checked their own room, and so did Ray and Mariah. Their room was same but there were only two beds.

"One would have been enough", Mariah commented. Others laughed.

After 15 minutes the group ran to the beach in their swimming suits.

"Last in the water is rotten egg!" Tyson yelled.

"And that won't be me!" Max and Mira said and pushed him out of the way. Tyson fell on the sand.

"Hey, no fair! Two against one!" He shouted and ran after them.

Kenny tried the water with his toe and jumped a meter up. "This is freezing!"

"It's sea. What did you expect, a hot spring?"

"Haa haa, haa ha haa haa. Very funny, Setsuna." Girl walked past him to the water. Rest of the group also made it to the water. All except Daichi.

"What's the matter, Daichi? Don't you want to join us?" Ryou called.

"I-I'm good here, thanks", Daichi replied and sat on the sand.

"He can't swim", Hilary explained.

"Ah."

"Then how about it's time to learn", Setsuna suggested. She walked to Daichi. "On you legs and to the water if you please."

"I rather not", red-haired boy said and turned away.

"Do you go yourself, or do I have to give a hand?"

"I said I'm good here."

"If I were you, Daichi, I'd obey!" Max told.

"Why?" At the next second Daichi fell middle of them into the water.

"That's why", Max smiled. Tyson helped Daichi to stay afloat.

"Aargh! That was nasty thing to do!" Daichi yelled as Setsuna came back to them. The girl smirked and flicked her hair. Their friends laughed.

After swimming awhile they got back to shore. Tyson, Daichi, Max, Kenny, Mira and Setsuna started playing beach volleyball and others spread their towels and sat on them in sun. Ray and Ryou talked about beyblading and girls lied down to get some suntan.

"And that's fifth point for us!" Max shouted as the ball fell on the ground once again. "Meaning we won!" He hit high fives with Kenny and Setsuna. Mira picked up the ball before it rolled to water.

"Yay, woohoo", Tyson and Daichi said.

Rini checked the time from her cell phone. "It's almost time for dinner, so we better get back."

They picked up their stuff and went back to hotel to change clothes. Then they went to hotel's restaurant. Rini said something to waiter, who bowed and left.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"You'll see soon", Rini smiled. The waiter came back and told them to follow. He lead them trough the tables and customers to the other side of the restaurant. There he opened a door and stepped aside so they could go in.

It was small, dimly light cabinet. Middle of the room was long table with ten chairs around it.

They sat down around the table. Waiter bowed and shut the door after him.

"Well Rini sure has taken care of things for us", Hilary said as she looked around. Waiter soon came back and filled their glasses and brought them menus.

"Aah! I'm stuffed!" Tyson sighed.

"That's not new coming from you", Max laughed.

"Hope you left some space for dessert", Rini said. Waiter came in and put big cake on the table.

"Wow! Are we supposed to eat that?" Kenny asked.

"Well, it's not just decoration", Rini giggled. "Since we're supposed to have birthday party, we need a cake."

"Oh my, I hope you're not going to sing to us", Mira said.

"Why not? I always get high score at Singstar", Kenny said. He sang few first notes in birthday-song. Everyone held their ears and laughed.

Later that evening they were at boys' room. Daichi and Ryou had beyblade match. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Setsuna watched them. Other three girls were sitting at sofa talking.

"Hey, where did Ray and Mariah go?" Max asked.

"They said they're going for a walk", Kenny replied as Daichi pushed Ryou out of the stadium.

"Wohoo!" Little boy jumped up and down. Ryou shook his head and laughed.

"Well, you can't win them all", he said.

"But you did give Daichi good opponent", Max said.

Kenny walked to the window.

"There are pretty dark clouds. Hope it won't start raining before those two get back."

...

"Just how far are you planning to go?"

Ray followed Mariah along the coastline. Sand had turned to rock and cliff rose high up.

"I want to see what's there", Mariah said happily and rushed forward. Ray put his hands on his hips and sighed. He laughed as he walked after her.

Mariah stopped when the beach ended. She looked behind. "It's pretty far." Ray came next to her. Next to them opened big, dark cave. From the other side setting sun coloured everything into orange, though Ray saw dark clouds closing.

"There are dark clouds coming this way- where are you going?"

Mariah walked into the cave. "What? You're not scared, are you?"

"No, but I thought you don't like dark places."

"I don't", she giggled. Ray shook his head and walked to her. He took her hand and whirled her around.

"You know, if you wanted to be just two of us, you could have just said", he said as he pressed her against the cave wall.

Mariah giggled. "But it's much more fun this way", she smirked and twined her hands around his neck. Ray chuckled and pressed his lips on hers. Mariah kissed him back.

They separated after a while. Ray kissed Mariah's forehead.

"Wo ai ni*", he whispered. Mariah smiled and pressed her head on his shoulder.

Ray noticed the dark clouds were getting closer. "We should get back."

"Mmh." Ray took Mariah's hand and pulled her back towards the hotel.

Rain started when they were very close to the hotel, but it was real downpour so they still got wet.

"Welcome back", Kenny said as he opened the door for them.

"Wow, you look like a drowned rat. Or should I say cat in this case", Tyson laughed. "Did you go for a swim?"

"Very funny, Tyson", Ray laughed. Mariah wringed the water out of her hair. The two went to change clothes.

* * *

*** "I love you" in chinese**

**Wow, this was actually bit longer chapter for a once. Next coming (hopefully) soon!  
**


	2. I wanna be

**Second chapter! :)  
**

* * *

Next morning boys woke up by someone beating their door.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Hilary yelled from the other side. The beating went on.

Daichi rose from the blankets to see Kenny going to open the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out", Kenny replied. He was fully dressed so he had probably been awake for already some time. Other three were still in their beds, though Max and Ryou showed some signs of awakening. Tyson was still snoring.

Kenny opened the door. Hilary and Rini rushed in.

"What's the big idea, you two?" asked Ryou with sleepy voice.

"We got us some program for today!" Rini hollered. "We'll tell more during breakfast."

"Did you bother Ray and Mariah too?" Max asked.

"We didn't need to; they were already awake when we got there", Hilary said. "Setsuna's waking Mira up –which won't be easy- so Tyson's only one asleep here."

"He's not for long", Daichi grinned. He got off his bed. "Wake up!" He jumped on Tyson's stomach.

"IAAAA!" Blue haired boy screamed. Daichi jumped back down.

"See?" He said to others.

"Daichiii", Tyson growled holding his stomach. Next second he chased his younger partner around the room. "Get back here you little…"

"Wow wow, a civilian in the way!" Ryou said and escaped to the bathroom away from their way.

Ray appeared to the open door. "Already up here?" He got out of his mouth and then he quickly jumped out of the way as two boys continued their tag-game to the corridor. "Forget I asked…"

Max laughed. "Let the kids play." He turned to two girls. "So, what did you say about today?"

"There's really beautiful nature here!" Rini explained. "Let's go for little hiking!"

Kenny cried out. "Hiking?"

Hilary grinned. "It'll make good to you."

Ray laughed. "Well, sounds good to me."

"Me too!" Called Mariah who had just appeared next to him.

"Yay! Hiking!" Daichi yelled as he and Tyson returned to others. Setsuna and Mira followed them, Mira looking very sleepy.

"Well, by plurality it's decided!" Rini told.

"What plurality?" Tyson asked. "Half of us haven't even voted."

"Ryou's on our side. Right, Ryou!"

"Sure, whatever", the boy called. Rini turned to Setsuna and Mira. Setsuna raised her shoulders. Mira was dozing, but snapped awake and looked around.

"Huh? Huh?"

Rini turned back to Tyson, smiling. Tyson showed long face.

After breakfast they stepped out into the sunlight.

"Good thing the rain stopped!" Hilary said.

"Yeah", Rini agreed.

They went to the sign which told the lengths of the nature trails.

"There's…" Mira quickly counted them, "eight of them. Which one we take?"

"The Spring of Good Luck. Witch Ridge. Wish cascade", Max read. "Who makes up these?"

Rini pointed the spring. "That? It has nice name."

"We choose it by name?" Tyson asked.

Rini raised her shoulders. "It's not too long either."

"I want to go there!" Daichi said and pointed the second name Max listed.

"That's the longest one!" Mira complained.

"No it's not. Second longest."

"Four kilometres here and there, almost the same."

"Well I'm going there, you guys do what you want", Daichi announced.

"Well, it's not like we have to go all to the same trail", Kenny said.

"Yeah", Ray agreed. "I'm up to Daichi's idea."

"Me too", Mariah said.

"Oh, well, you three are created for nature", Hilary laughed. "I'm going with Rini to the spring."

In the end they were split so that Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Rini went to the spring and Daichi, Ray, Mariah, Ryou and Setsuna went to the ridge. Since the spring would take shorter time they agreed they'd meet at the hotel.

When they separated, Mariah for some reason felt like being watched. She looked around, but only thing she saw besides her friends was a black bird that was sitting in the tree little further.

"What a weird looking bird", she thought. But then again, she didn't know every Japanese bird species.

"Come on, Mariah, or you'll be left behind", Ray called. They were already gotten far.

"Coming!" She rushed after them.

Same time elsewhere in underground room a shadowy figure looked at the big screen. He grinned.

"It is time, my children", he said. Five figures behind him waited for orders. "Go."

"Yes, my lord!" The Five bowed and left. When they got out of the cave, others nodded to one, who nodded back. That one jumped rushed away. Other four left to the forest.

...

"Let's have a little break."

"Good idea."

Ryou sat on the rock and took a bottle of water from his back bag. He took a gulp and gave it to Ray. "Here."  
"Thanks." Ray also gulped some water. Setsuna offered her bottle to Mariah.

After about two hours of hiking in the forest they were now about at the half way of the high ridge. The trees had gotten lesser and there were more rocks and small bushes. Down they saw a swamp.

"We've come already pretty far", Mariah said. "Who could have known that another side of that beautiful place was something like this?"

"Everything has its ugly side", Ryou laughed.

"Mm-m. But this is also beautiful view in its own way", Ray said. Others agreed to that.

"What are you sitting there for? Come on!" Daichi's voice called. They looked up and saw he was already much higher.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Ryou wondered.

"I still don't know, but it never seems to be used up", Ray replied. "Oh well, let's go."

Daichi made it all way up first (of course). It was pretty high up and the edge of the ridge had gotten steep on the sides. There was a small shrine and a sign that told the distances on the ridge. The rocky road went on for some meters and then it started to turn and go down.

Daichi stepped near to the edge and admired the view while waiting for others. The wind blew to his face. He took a deep breath. There was really good smell in the air. But also he smelled that something was wrong.

"Wonder what?" Daichi thought. "Oh well, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Others got to him soon. Setsuna looked at the sign.

"We're at the half way."

"Is it just me or is the wind getting stronger?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah", Ray answered. A very strong gust of wind hit them. Everyone covered their faces.

"Weird. The forecast said it would be sunny and warm day but there's clouds gathering to the sky", Ryou noted.

"But… there's clouds only on us", Setsuna added. And true, elsewhere the sky was clear. On them the clouds formed a swirl.

"That can't promise good", Daichi said. Wind got stronger and soon a tornado was formed. The five friends grabbed the sign so they wouldn't get pulled in.

"This isn't normal anymore!" Ryou commented.

Ray observed the tornado for a minute. "You're right. It's not. This is doing of a Bit-Beast!"

"What?"

"But if so, where's the blade and the blader then?" Mariah asked.

"I don't know. But they must be somewhere near."

Right on the cue the tornado started to subside, revealing two persons behind it. When it was completely disappeared they saw that another was maybe a boy little older than themselves with long, sandy brown hair on ponytail and wearing old-fashioned Japanese clothes. Another was little boy with brown hair and he was wearing t-shirt and shorts. Little one was smiling in pretty crazy way, tall one's face was expressionless. He picked a small object from the ground: a beyblade.

"That's them?" The little boy said, looking at the group under the sign. "Doesn't look too special."

"Do not underestimate them", the older one said.

Ray recovered first from confuse and got his mouth open. "You did that tornado?"

The older boy smirked. "Me."

"Hey, Suzaku, can we get on with this already?" The little boy asked. "Ru wants action!"

"You'll get it. Soon", the other one said. "But the formalities first. My name is Suzaku. This is Rudon."

"But just call me Ru!"

"You two." Suzaku looked at Ray and then to Daichi. "We have little business with you."

The two mentioned and stepped forward.

"Like what?" Daichi asked.

"What do you think?" Ru took out a beyblade launcher. Suzaku put his beyblade to his sword he had on his belt and got ready to draw. Daichi and Ray changed looks and both took out their own blades.

"Stay back", Ray said when Mariah was about to join in. The girl backed off back to the other two.

"Remember our purpose, Ru", Suzaku told to his small friend. "Don't go all over."

"Yes, yes…" Ru didn't sound too happy.

"Well are going to do this today or not?" Daichi asked. Their enemies smirked.

"Let's let it rip!" Ru yelled and launched his blade. Suzaku drew his sword and his blade started to move. Ray and Daichi followed their example.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you're going down!" Daichi shouted. "Go Strata Dragoon!" His blade charged towards Ru's.

Ru grinned. "Who's bringing who down? Empoleon!"

The blue spinning top dodged the attack and suddenly appeared behind the purple one. It attacked an attack after another.

"Aah!" Daichi yelled and growled. Ru laughed.

Ray ordered his blade to attack Suzaku's. His green blade took the attack and flew further, but showed no sign of even swaying. White Tiger launched another attack but this time he missed.

"What? Where did it-?"

"Look up", Suzaku said. Ray looked and saw Suzaku's balde in the air. But wasn't falling like it should. It actually stayed in air, spinning and moved normally. "My turn. Attack, Salamence!"

The blade rushed down to ground and hit Ray's blade. Driger swayed for a second but continued spinning.

"Your blade can… fly?"

Suzaku smirked. "Surprised?"

"Got to admit, I am", Ray replied

Same time Daichi had his hands full with Ru.

"Go, Strata Dragoon!" Purple hit blue.

"Hehee~ Think you can handle this?" Ru asked. His blade started to move quickly around Daichi's Strata Dragoon. It almost looked like there were five blades more.

Ru ordered an attack. Blue blade separated from the circle and hit Daichi's blade and like a flash returned to its place.

Daichi tried to follow the circle with his eyes. Again a hit. He started to lose his patience.

"Okay, calm down. There's only one real", he though. Again blue blade flashed out and back in from the circle. Then Daichi got an idea. He waited, watching blue circle sharply. When blue spot started to separate from it, he was ready.

"Now!" Strata Dragoon dashed towards the separated blade. And Daichi's idea worked! The blade flew back and the circle disappeared.

Now it was Ru's turn to growl and Daichi's turn to laugh.

"Finishing move! Strata Dragoon, Great Cutter!" His blade created a yellow circle around itself and charged towards Ru's blade. It hit and blue blade flew into the air. It fell back on the ground to Ru's legs swaying.

Ray dodged another air attack. "No way a beyblade can fly", he thought. "There must be some trick." Again dodge. "Maybe if I…"

"Driger, attack!" His blade rushed towards another one. Once again it jumped up.

"You still haven't noticed? That doesn't help!" Suzaku said.

"I know. That's why…" Driger also jumped up. Suzaku's eyes opened wide. "I'm trying something else. Driger, Gatling Claw!" White Tiger blade copied itself and whirled around Suzaku's blade, attacking from different directions. Both blades fell down.

"Hahahaa! You're not so happy anymore?" Daichi laughed.

"Why you…" Ru mumbled.

"Ru." Suzaku called him with reminding voice.

"I know, I know."

"We've seen enough for now", Suzaku said turning back to their opponents. He picked his beyblade. "Let's go."

"Aww… Okay." Ru took his blade.

"H-hey! You can leave! The battle isn't over yet!" Daichi complained.

"Let's say it's your victory", Suzaku suggested.

"You're giving up?" Ray asked.

Suzaku smirked. "For now", he replied. A strong gust of wind swept trough the area. Ray and Daichi covered their faces with their hands. When they could look again, their opponents had disappeared.

"Huh? They're gone?" Daichi looked around.

Their friends came to them.

"What a weird guys", Ryou commented.

"You said it." Ray turned to them.

"Wonder what they wanted from you", Mariah wondered.

"I don't know. But at least they don't have any good in mind."

"Yeah", Daichi agreed. "Not normal blades can fly."

"That's right. There must be something in that eye can't see", Ray said.

"You didn't figure it yet? Then how did you know to attack like that?" Ryou asked.

Ray smiled and raised his shoulders. "Improvised."

Others sweet dropped.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I just lost my hiking feeling", Mariah said.

"Me too", Ray agreed. "Why don't we go back? The others should be back soon too."

Everyone agreed and they started to make their way back the route they had came.

* * *

**Yes, I know... their bit beasts are POKEMON! I was too lazy to start thinking any cool names of my own ;) Rest of the group has them too. **** So live with it. Sorry.**

**I really suck at battle parts -_- oh well.  
**


	3. Party on a beach

**Ehehee... took bit long ;) Gomen nasai!  
**

* * *

Same time they had gotten up to the ridge, the other group had gotten to the spring called 'Spring of Good Luck'. The girls snapped pictures of the view with their cameras from every direction. The boys sat on the bench at a small bridge chatting and admiring the view. There was forest around them and in front of them was small lake. A river flowed under them. There were only few others, most of people just crossed the bridge and continued forward.

"It's so peaceful", Max sighed.

"Yeah", Tyson and Kenny agreed.

"Hey boys! Look here!"

The boys looked and saw Rini pointing them with a video camera.

"Smile, you're in candid camera!"

Tyson took the most stupid grin on his face. "Like this?"

The camera shook as Rini laughed. "Pretty much."

"Wow Tyson, I didn't know you could look any more stupid", Hilary grinned. Tyson threw a death glare at her. She giggled.

"Hey… did you hear that?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" The others wondered.

Just then they heard weird buzzing sound.

"That."

"What is that?" Rini asked.

"Sounds like a swarm of angry bees", Mira replied.

"U-uu… It sounds more like…" Max started but was cut off. A beyblade flew from the bushes. It landed middle of the bridge. Suddenly it burst into flames and burned the bridge. They quickly backed off, Tyson, Rini and Kenny on the other and Max, Hilary and Mira on the other side.

"Damn, they escaped!" They heard a male voice saying. They looked around to see where it came from.

"Waah! Look!" Kenny pointed nearby. There on a big rock stood two people about their age. Another was a boy with black hair with small ponytail wearing short sleeved hooded shirt and light brown shorts. Another was a girl with blonde curly hair and red tank top and black shorts. She caught the beyblade that had burned the bridge.

The two smirked. Then they jumped, the boy in front of Tyson and the girl before Max.

"Hello", the boy said and smiled.

"Uh… Hi", Tyson replied.

"You're Tyson right? I'm Zack. Nice to meet you!"

"Sur—Hey! Why am I being friendly here? You guys almost burned us!"

Zack grinned. "Our bad." He took out a beyblade. "So, want to have a battle? Though it doesn't matter what you say, we're going to have it anyway."

The girl smirked. "Let's get this done. We don't have all day time."

"Aleia! Where are your manners?"

"Ah, must have forgotten them to bed this morning. I'm Aleia."

"Well, I guess we don't have other choice", Max said and took Draciel out of his pocket.

"Yeah. But it's not like I'd back of from a challenge anyway", Tyson grinned and revealed Dragoon. The four bladers got ready. Others backed off.

"Let it rip!" They all launched their blades at the same time.

"Ladies first", Max said to Aleia.

The girl smirked. "If you insist…" Her red beyblade rushed towards his green one. Draziel easily dodged and backed off a bit. Aleia tried again. Same result again and again.

"That's it, Max", Max though. "Just wait for the right moment and then BANG!"

"You think you're so smart, do you?" Aleia said.

"Huh?"

"Aw come on! I know all about you and your defensive style, Max dear", the girl explained. "I won't fall for your little trick." Her blade increased speed and started to smash Draziel. Max tried to dodge but she kept coming from all directions so fast he could barely see her blade. He gritted teeth.

"Now let's heat it up!" Aleia yelled. Her beyblade burst into fire. It hit Max's blade. Max ordered his blade to back off from fire.

"Playing tag again?" Aleia asked. "Like it'll help. You can't escape."

Same time Tyson was battling against Zack. Both beyblades attacked each others with great strength.

"Come on, Dragoon! Show him what you got!" Tyson ordered. Dragoon made a turn and clashed to red beyblade.

"Is this the power of a triple Beyblade world champion?" Zack asked. "Doesn't seem so strong to me."

Tyson growled. "No, don't get angry. You'll just lose concentration then", he reminded himself.

"Do you like games, Tyson?" Zack asked with a grin. "I do! You want to know what's my favourite? It's…" His blade flashed to the bushes, "…hide and seek!"

"Wha—"

Tyson tried to see where another blade went, but couldn't find a thing.

"Can't you find me? That's too bad", Zack said. "Well, I'm right…" The red beyblade appeared behind Dragoon and slashed it into the rock. When it fell back to the ground, Tyson noticed it was swaying.

Max was still struggling with the beyblade in flames. He needed to find a moment when he could use his special attack, but he didn't even have a chance to stop for a second.

"Oh, give me a break. Can't you do anything else than run away?" Aleia asked. "I'm sick of this. I think I'm just going to finish this match. Ninetales!" The flames on her blade got bigger and small "tails" separated from it. It rushed towards Max.

"We'll see who's going to finish what!" Max said. While Aleia had charged her attack, Max had done the same. "You picked wrong guy to fight with, Aleia. Because what's best against fire is no else than water. And water happens to be my element! Draziel, Heavy Viper Wall!"

A huge wave rose behind Max's blade. It surged towards the fire. The hit caused a small explosion and lot of smoke. All four people on that side coughed.

When the smoke cleared, Max and Aleia looked around to see where their blades were.

"Ah!" Both tops were - only barely- spinning middle of them.

Tyson tried to see some pattern in Zack's attacks. Sometimes his blade came from the bush, sometimes around the stone. At the times he came from behind, at the times from front. But every time just as random as the previous one.

"What's wrong, Tyson? Can't keep up?" Zack smirked. "This is not even fun." The red blade made a circle and came to the middle.

Tyson grit his teeth. There must be some way to get trough this.

"Well, I guess it's time to take old plan to the use", Tyson thought. "And that's to attack with full force!"

"Dragoon, attack!" His blade's bit started to shine and the blade rushed onwards.

"Oh hoo! There's still something in you!" Zack thrilled. He ordered his own blade to attack too. They clashed together and both flew to their owners' hands.

Zack smiled brightly. "Congratulations! You passed the test!"

"Test?" Tyson repeated.

Zack turned to his partner. "Hey, Aleia! I think we've seen enough for this."

The girl on the other side smiled. "I think so too. The other two should be getting done also."

"Yup. Let's go." Zack leaped on the other side of the river.

"H-hey, wait!" Tyson yelled as they were about to leave. The two turned around. "What test you were talking about?"

"It's not time for you to know yet, dear", Aleia replied.

"Yeah. But in time", Zack added. "Very soon actually." They disappeared to the woods.

"That was weird duo", Hilary said.

"You don't say", Max agreed.

He, Hilary and Mira jumped to the other side, with the help of leftovers of the bridge and Tyson.

"Why don't we go back to hotel?" Kenny suggested. Others agreed to this.

...

The whole group got to the hotel at the almost same time. After quick overview of the situation everyone tidied themselves up a bit (especially Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi noticed their clothes were quite dusty) and they went back down and to the restaurant. While waiting their orders, they discussed about what had happened.

"So. You four were all attacked at the same time by four people just as mysterious and weird. After battling them some time they suddenly stopped the match and left, all making clear that we would see them again", Kenny summed they days happenings up.

"And all of them seemed like they definitely weren't fighting with their full power", Ray added.

"This is too good to be just coincidence", Max commented. "And they seemed to know much about us – at least my opponent made it look like that."

"Definitely not a coincidence", Tyson said. "That Zack talked something about some test."

"Yeah, that Suzaku guy also mentioned something like that", Daichi recalled.

"Remember our purpose, don't go all over", Ray repeated his opponents words.

"Whatever it is, they weren't any normal neighbourhood bladders", Max said.

"Yeah. No normal blade can fly."

"So, there isn't much what this all could mean", Hilary stated.

"Someone's after us again", Tyson turned their thought into words. His team mates nodded in agreement.

Mira sighed. "This turned to be one heck of a vacation."

"What are you complaining about?" Ryou asked. "This sounds interesting."

"Just like in movies", Rini admired.

"Are you really supposed to be happy about this?" Setsuna commented. Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary sweat dropped.

"Well, at least they're not afraid to be part in this", Hilary said.

"At least we know we have people supporting us", Tyson said.

"But still, they could even act little bit less eager", Daichi said.

Ray looked at Mariah who had been silent during their conversation and looking out of the window.

"Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

The pink cat girl snapped back from her own thoughts. She smiled. "Naw, everything's fine."

Ray thought that she wasn't maybe telling the whole truth, but decided to let it be for now. He smiled back.

Their talk went on 'till the very late, thinking what might come across them and what did their new enemies want. The new members of the group didn't really show any sign of fear, only excitement and helping hand.

Setsuna asked out of curiosity how they could be so calm about it.

"Aww, we've been though all kinds of things by now, this is nothing new", Max explained with smile.

"And they're too thickheads to be worried", Hilary joked.

"Hey!" Four of five G Revolution members glared at her. Hilary grinned.

* * *

**This was little bit shorter, but I didn't want too many battles into one chapter. And I got good news: Kai's gonna show up in next chapter! 'party'**

**Hehee, who can guess what pokemon is Zack's bitbeast? ;D And I just noticed. That one guy is Suzaku.. wasn't Kai's bitbeast in japanese version Suzaku? Or was it Tyson's? Well, either way XDD good thing I don't use japanese version's names  
**


	4. where the fun is free

**Woot! An update!  
**

* * *

Same time other G Revolution members were having affair with their new mysterious quests, somewhere completely else a boy with grey, spiky front hair, dark from the behind, with long white scarf around his neck wearing dark shaded clothes walked down the park. It was late noon but there weren't many other people in sight. Probably because it was very hot day.

Kai also would have rather stayed inside where it was cool, but he had had some errands to run. Now he was free, but he didn't really feel like going home. So he had made his way to the park, thinking that he could find a peaceful spot to stop for a moment from there.

Soon an excellent place was found and Kai lied down. Only voices to be heard was cascades song and some kid laughing somewhere further.

It was pretty boring life for him. He had actually even found himself thinking that he should have just left his errands to be and answer his friends' invitation positively. But no can do, he would have been in DEEP trouble if he'd do that. Not that he really cared, though.

Kai stared at the sky. The minutes passed. Suddenly he felt something small and warm next to him. He looked and saw a small cat lying there leaning to his side. Kai smiled and scratched it. The cat purred. He leaned back down and closed his eyes.

Kai's eyes shot open. Had he dozed off? He looked at the clock. He had been there already for an hour.

He got up. The cat that had been with him stretched its limbs and took better position, continuing its sleep. Kai gave it a goodbye scratch and left.

He walked trough the park. There was no one else anymore so it was all silent besides the nature voices.

After awhile he stopped.

"Would you like to show yourself? It's pretty annoying being followed."

"Oh, you noticed?" A high female voice said. Kai turned around and saw young girl, about his age, maybe little older. She had brown hair tied in two bund on the top of her head and she was wearing violet, knee-length Chinese styled dress.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

The girl giggled. "You sure don't mince your words. Well, good, I don't like shilly-shallying."

"You're just doing it…"

"Woops!" She giggled. Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry. But the formalities first. The name's Pinya." The girl took out a beyblade. "And I guess this speaks enough."

Kai smirked. "You want a beybattle?"

"Good we understand each others."

Kai examined the girl and her blade. Would this be just waste of time? Although, right now any small action is good.

Kai dug his Dranzer out. "Fine."

Pinya smiled and placed her blade to the launcher. Kai did the same and they took their positions.

"Let it rip!" Pinya shouted and her beyblade flew trough the air. Kai followed her lead.

Yellow and blue clashed together. When that happened, small lightning flew from Pinya's blade.

"Let's rock! Go, Luxray!" The girl yelled. Her blade rushed onwards with great speed.

Kai snorted. "Go, Dranzer!" His blade dodged another one's attack and countered. The yellow blade flew away but quickly got its balance back. It increased speed and started to move zigzag. Kai carefully followed its movements and then struck.

"Not bad, Kai", Pinya smirked

"You're not my first opponent with great speed", Kai said.

The girl giggled. Her blade moved now so fast it was only yellow line.

Kai smirked. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"No. I'm trying to beat you", Pinya replied.

"Well, feel free to try. Attack, Dranzer!" Flames burst around Dranzer as it rushed around trying to hit yellow flash.

"Now starting to get surprised?"

"Not a chance." Kai kept attacking. Two blades dashed into each others.

Kai looked at the girl. She was calmly standing there smiling. It looked like she wasn't even trying.

"What are you staring at?"

Kai didn't answer. He struck another attack.

Pinya shook her head. "That doesn't work, haven't you already seen? But oh well, my time is almost up. This is what you get from choosing an opponent that is far from the others…"

"What?" Kai asked.

Pinya giggled. "Time to finish the play." She raised her hand and fast swung it down. Her blade appeared little further from Kai's. It formed an electric layer on it.

Flames on Dranzer grew bigger. Both blades struck at the same time.

Both blades flew to their owners' hands.

"Not bad. I say you pass", Pinya said.

"Pass? What?"

"You'll learn later." She smiled for one last time. Then she jumped to the tree and disappeared.

Kai looked after this mysterious girl. Who exactly was she? And what was he being tested about? And she said something about "the others"…

Kai thought about it and came to one conclusion.

"I guess it's time to go meet some old friends…" He said to himself.

...

The attacks had gotten the group's vacation feeling down, so they returned from the beach little earlier than was first supposed.

"Man, why did they have to come now out of all the times?" Tyson complained and fell on the floor. He, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hiro sat in Grangers' living room. They had just arrived and said goodbyes to the others. Ray and Mariah had taken a room from a hotel (for a little privacy). Ray had come to Tyson's place for a while with Max, but Mariah wanted to go already to hotel because she said she had a headache. The boys had just told Tyson's brother what had happened and hoped he could be some kind of help.

"You said it", Daichi agreed.

Hiro looked thoughtful. "I wonder. If all four of you got attacked, then maybe…"

"Kai got attacked too?" Ray completed his sentence. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

"Yeah, it's very possible", Max agreed.

"It's highly possible", Hiro said.

"I uploaded the data from you battles to my computer", Kenny said. "Best data I got of course from Tyson and Max's matches since I was there, but I tried to do my best with the info Ray and Daichi gave me. It's clearly obvious, as you all said that they weren't using their full force, so we can't really get far with these."

"And since we don't know what they're up to, we can't really do any plans for the future", added.

"Exactly. Right now we can just wait and try to find Kai", Hiro said. They all nodded.

Ray got up. "Well, if that's the case for now, I'm heading to the hotel."

Max and Kenny got up, saying they'd go home as well.

"Well, it doesn't help if we just sit here and worry about things", Hiro said after they had left. He got up. "I need to go to BBA office."

"I'm coming too!" Daichi jumped up.

"Me too!" Tyson was also about to get up too, but Hiro stopped him.

"Since you have free time, why don't you use it wisely and do your summer homework?"

Tyson gulped and shivered. He had completely forgotten the huge mountain of homework they had gotten for the vacation.

"I can't concentrate to homework now", he claimed.

"Sure, it's the same reason until the end and soon you notice you have one night left to do them", Hiro said and smiled. Daichi sniggered. Tyson threw a glare at him and unwillingly dragged himself to his room.

...

"Well that sounds like quite a start for a vacation", Mr. Tate said after Max told him about their trip.

"Doesn't it", Max agreed while petting a little Schipperke puppy (a/n: if you've read the first R-story, you know Max got a dog).

"Getting into troubles seems to have become to an every-year-tradition for you guys. A trouble per year."

Max laughed. "Yeah, this goes for a hobby. Sometimes even more often than once in a year."

His father laughed too and walked back to the shop. Max looked out of the window. True, they got into troubles a lot, ever since he, Tyson, Ray, Kai and Kenny formed the Bladebreakers.

"Maybe I chose wrong friends", he joked.

Just then he felt something wet on his lap.

"Huh?" He raised his dog and saw what had happened. "WAAAH!"

...

"I'm back!" Ray called as he stepped into the hotel room and took off his shoes.

"Welcome back!" Mariah called. She sat up at her bed when he came in.

"Are you feeling better already?" Ray asked.

Mariah nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Ray smiled and sat next to her. "So hey…"

She raised her head and looked at him.

"You've been pretty much on your own thoughts for few days. Is there something worrying you?"

"No, of course not." Mariah smiled. Ray crossed his arms and looked at her. Her smile faded. "Well…"

She took a deep sig. "Well okay, there is."

"Is it that our new enemy?"

Mariah nodded.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about", Ray tried to assure her. "This isn't first time we're up against an unknown enemy."

"I know", she replied. "I know that, but I still can't help but worry. And I would have wanted to have normal vacation, since we don't really have time alone at home."

Ray pulled her into hug. "I know. Me too."

...

"How did it go?"

The five young had returned to their hideout and faced now their boss.

"Just as planned, sir", Zack replied. "We tested their skills and they seem to be just what you thought."

"Ah, good. Good." They could hear their master smiling behind the chair. "I'm sure it won't take long and the five legendary bit-beasts are in our hands." He laughed loudly.

* * *

**I still suck at battle scenes l'D  
**

**It's funny how easily a name is made to sound Asian. Pinja is finnish girl name. You change j to y and that's it xD (not to insult anyone)**

**Annoying. I got idea for another story, but I have principle I won't start writing another before old one is ready XD well, let's see..  
**

**See ya in next chapter again!  
**


	5. We don't

**This took bit long, sorry :3 I've been busy lately  
**

* * *

After three days had passed from their return there was nothing new they could tell.

Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Mariah sat in Tyson's room drinking ice tea.

"This is pretty annoying actually, not knowing anything", Max sighed. "We have to be in guard all the time and be nervous weather those guys jump behind the next corner."

"True", Hilary agreed and fanned herself (it was pretty hot day and electric fan wasn't enough).

Daichi hit his head into the table. "Too annoying for my taste! I can't take it! And it's too hot!"

"Maybe we're stressing too much", Tyson and took a swig from his glass. "When they come, they come. Until that we can live our lives just like we always do."

"That's true too", Ray said. He and Mariah sat out side of the room, leaning to wooden pillars. "We didn't know they'd attack last time and we did pretty well."

"But this time they could be battling with full force", Kenny stated.

"Yes, they could. And we know it, so it won't be complete surprise", the White Tiger replied. "And besides, if we stress ourselves too much now, WE can't fight our on our fullest."

Kenny nodded and agreed this was a fact. Tyson got up.

"Okay, enough of this glooming. Ray's right. Let's take it easy, that hasn't betrayed us ever. And its summer, we have to do something fun!"

"Hey I know!" Max jumped up. "Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Good idea!"

"Yeah! I'm in!" Hilary said.

"Me too!" Daichi shouted.

"Me too, I guess", Kenny said.

"Aww, don't worry Kenny, we won't drag you to too bad vehicles… maybe", Tyson laughed. "Ray and Mariah, what about you? Or what am I asking, of course you come!"

The two mentioned changed looks and then nodded.

"Sure", Ray said.

"Of course!"

"Good!"

"If we get one more person, we'd have even pairs", Max said.

...

Next day arrived warm and sunny. An excellent day for a visit to amusement park.

"They're late!" Hilary growled.

They were standing in front of the park's gates. Everyone else except Tyson and Daichi.

"Well, what did you except?" Max said. "It is Tyson and Daichi we're talking about."

"That's exactly why I am complaining", Hilary sighed.

"Well, soon you can complain to themselves", Kenny said. "Look." Others looked at the direction he pointed and saw the two mentioned running towards them.

"Sorry… we're… late", Tyson panted when they reached their friends. "Daichi overslept."

"Blaming me? You spent ten minutes in the bathroom!"

The two glared and growled at each others. Rini giggled. They have got her along (because no one else had time/money) to even the pairs.

"Okay, okay, peace on Earth guys", Max laughed.

They stepped to the end of the line and bought themselves tickets.

"Where to first?" Hilary asked. Max, Ray and the rest two girls looked around curiously, and since it was their first time in that amusement park, the rest of the group let them decide first.

After running around for many hours, everyone was very exhausted at the evening when they left the park.

"Phew! I'm exhausted", Tyson sighed. He, Daichi, Max, Ray and Mariah were sitting at their usual place at the river. Other three had already gone home. Max and Daichi threw a stones to the water, seeing which threw further. Tyson was lying on the grass. Ray and Mariah watched the sunset, Mariah leaning to Ray's shoulder.

"I'm sure I'm gonna fall asleep while falling to bed", Max laughed.

"Me too. Although," Tyson said, "I don't know how well I will sleep with that monkey snoring next to me."

"Hey! I'm not a monkey! And I don't snore!" Daichi shouted.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say", Tyson replied and shook his hand at Daichi. Others laughed. Daichi growled. He picked a stone from the ground and threw it with all his strength. It flew all way to the opposite shore. Max stared at this for a second and admitted his defeat.

"Should we go?" Ray asked from the girl who looked like she'd fall asleep any second.

"Okay", Mariah replied and smiled. They got up.

Tyson jumped up too.

"I guess we should all go home."

"Got anything special plans for tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Nope. Guess we'll see about that at the morning", Ray replied. Tyson nodded.

Mariah tapped Ray's arm. He turned at her. "Huh?" She pointed at the behind them. "What?" Ray turned around. Tyson followed him. Max and Daichi whose faces were already facing that direction saw right away what the female White Tiger wanted to tell. Up the street there stood a familiar figure whose long scarf waved in the slight wind. They all smiled when they noticed that their last team member had joined them.

"Kai!"

...

The morning sun shined into Tyson's room, straight to his eyes. _Someone idiot has left the door open,_ the drowsy beyblade champion thought. He peeked at the clock. It showed 9 am. _Oh come on! But there's no way I can fall asleep again._ He lazily got up. While dressing up he recalled what had happened last evening after Kai had arrived.

**Flashback**

"So you got attacked too", Max said after Kai had told what had happened to him around the same time than to the others and they had informed Kai about their problem. "Just as we thought."

"Well, this proves that this isn't a coincidence", Ray stated. "These guys want something from us."

"I already hoped our though would have been mistaken", Tyson sighed. "But oh well, you know what this means. Action!"

"Wohoo!" Daichi cheered.

"Umm... I don't think that's the right reaction…" Max sweet dropped.

**End of Flashback**

Sound of his cell phone's ring tone brought him back to this morning by startling him and making him to fall of the bed.

"Hello?" He said to phone after reaching to it.

"Morning!" Hilary's voice said. "Did I wake you up?"

"In a way", Tyson replied.

"I take that as yes. Hey, I just noticed there's a festival nearby today. You and Daichi and Kai are coming too."

"I take that as we don't have other choice."

"That's right. Six o'clock at the shrine. Bye!" The line shut. Tyson put the phone back to the night stand.

"I see you're finally up. In a way." Tyson turned and saw his brother at the door. "It's almost midday already."

Tyson scratched back of his head and got up. He changed clothes and went outside. Daichi and Kai were beyblading in the yard. Tyson told them about Hilary's call.

"Yaay! A festival!" Daichi cheered. Tyson looked at Kai for a response. He just raised his shoulders.

So as the clock got near six, the three of them made their way to the shrine where their friends, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Ray and Mariah, already waited. The girls were both wearing yukata, Hilary in lighter and darker blue striped, Mariah in lavender with light purple flowers.

They walker around the festival area and stopped at different kinds of stalls for food and games.

After some time they sat at the pond. Some fishes were swimming around in the water.

"Ah, these caramel apples are so good!" Daichi sighed.

"Yes, we notice", Tyson said as his young partner chewed the apple. "That's your fifth."

"Seriously, normal person would already be sick", Hilary commented.

"Since when was Daichi normal?" Kenny replied.

"Yeah, point…"

Everyone laughed. Daichi stuck his tongue at them.

"Hey look, the fireworks are starting!" Hilary said. And true, soon the sky was filled with red, yellow and other colours of different shapes.

"They're so pretty", Mariah sighed.

Suddenly they heard a female voice behind them. "Well, well, what have we here?"

* * *

**I've had a minor writers block, so I didn't continue this part any longer :3**


	6. need a holiday

They turned around and saw the enemies they had fought with earlier. Aleia was the one that had just spoken.

"Ah! It's them!" Everyone shouted. Next they all looked at each others.

"So they were same group", Kenny said.

"What do you want this time?" Max asked.

"Guess twice", Zack said and all five put their beyblades to the shooters.

"So you want another round eh?" Tyson said, stood up and took his blade. Others followed his example. Kenny, Hilary and Mariah stepped back.

"Don't expect we'll let you get away easily this time", Pinya said.

"Yeah, because this time…" Ru continued.

"We don't need to hold back", Suzaku finished.

Daichi laughed. "Hah! That doesn't scare us!"

"Soon it will", Zack said.

Ten beyblades were launched to the space middle of them. For some time the opponents seemed to fight just like last time.

"So is this your all, huh?" Max asked.

Aleia smirked and attacked Max's blade. "Just wait."

"I'm tired of waiting, can't you just act?" Ray complained while Suzaku dodged his attacks.

Zack chuckled. "Well then", he said, "if you insist. Let's do this, guys."

"Right!"

The five blades lined up and started to shine. From all of them came out a pillar of light.

Max saw a fox-like creature. It had nine long tails and golden yellow fur. The fox let out a mighty howl and to the end of all its tails broke a small flame.

In front of Kai was something that looked like black and blue lion. The creature had a four-leafed star. As it growled lightings sparkled around it.

Ray's opponent was a green snake with yellow and red pattering which was as big as an apartment house. It's black and yellow and loud roar eyes made young White Tiger warrior feel spine-chilling.

Daichi had a big, black and blue penguin with crown like decoration on its forehead before him. The bird stared him with icy look. A young forest boy could swear its wings were hard as rock.

Tyson met wit big dinosaur like creature red as blood and with black pattering. It had very sharp looking spikes all over its body and its size would make any department store become green with envy.

"You wanted it, you got it", Aleia commented.

"Now let's get this done", Ru said.

All of them smashed their opponents so the five BBA players were in one heap. Then they started to circle around them, speeding up by every round, so that soon they were just one colourful line.

"Fury of Nature!" Five voices yelled. All blades shot a spark of their own element; flames, lightings, air waves, water and rocks. These forces hit the blades in the middle and threw them high into air. And what goes up always comes down, and so did the G-Revolutions' blades: all five crashed into ground here and there around them.

Everyone on G-Revolutions' side gasped. How could they be beaten up this easily?

Their enemies' blades slowed down and returned to their owners.

"Well, what do you say now?" Pinya asked. None of their opponents replied.

"What, cat got your tongues?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Let's go, we don't have anything else to do here", Zack ordered. Others nodded and they turned away.

Tyson picked his beyblade. It was cracked from many spots and looked like it could fall apart any time soon.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted after his enemies and formed his own team's thoughts into words. "Why do you do this? Just who are you guys actually? And what do you want from us?"

"That's pretty many question at the one time", Zack replied with smirk.

"Oh come on! What do you lose if you actually tell us? It would be nice to know who wants to beat us this time", Max said.

The five looked at each others.

"Very well", Zack said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have nice seat and get your popcorn ready and prepare to the show", Pinya and Ru announced. Suzaku and Aleia threw glares at them both covered their mouths with their hands.

"Well, not too long ago we were just like you, group of kids with different backgrounds who liked to beyblade. We wanted to come even stronger. Then we saw you guys to win your first Championships", Zack started. "That's when we got interested into this sport even more. We wanted to become like you guys.

Then some time ago after long hours of training we were already about give up, thinking we could never become good enough. Then we got introduced to these things called 'bit-beasts' by our master."

"Your master?" Kai asked.

"He taught us many new things about beyblading", Zack continued. "We grew much stronger in merely few months. We're not those wimpy kids who we used to be, and you can see it." He swung his hand around the area where the blades had landed after the battle. "Our master asked only one thing in return: to beat his enemies, five boys known as the Bladebreakers… Or the G-Revolution would be more updated name... and… well, you'll find that out in the next episode."

"You want our bit-beasts?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe."

"I take that as yes."

Zack laughed. "Whatever you say." He told his grew to leave. "We've nothing to do here anymore this time."

"Huh? So, you came here just to show off?" Daichi asked.

"Pretty much", Suzaku said. "If that is how you want to see it."

"Anyway, this was our job for this time", Aleia said. "But don't worry, our ways will still cross."

"One more question", Kai called.

"Gee, they seriously don't want us to leave", Pinya said. "Do you like us that much?"

"Who's this master of yours?" He asked ignoring the girl's comment.

Their opponents looked at each others.

"Well, how would I say it…" Zack said.

"You kind of know him already", Aleia finished.

"Huh?"

The five grinned.

"You know him very well, and he's pretty mad of what you have done to him", Zack said.

"I still don't get", Tyson said.

"I'm starting to have a hunch… but I don't like it", Ray said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Max asked.

"If you're thinking…" Ray named a person who they had been up against not even year before. Max nodded.

"I thought so too", Kai added.

"What? No way! Is it?" Tyson looked at the grew further.

"But... is it possible?" Kenny wondered.

"Everything's possible", Pinya said.

"Third time lucky, don't they say", Zack smirked. "Indeed our master is no other than your old friend… Boris Balkov."

* * *

**Ohohohoo, so the villian of the story has been revealed. How do you like the idea? :)**


	7. it's time

**Okay, I had forgotten one part from the start of this, but now it's here :3 And where have the star-marks gone o.O  
**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Tyson yelled. He and his friends stood in front of festival area talking about what they had just heard.

"I can't believe it either", Max agreed. "Can't Boris just learn his lesson?"

"At least this time he doesn't do anything in public, like before", Ray said.

"Yet", Kenny added.

"Yet", Ray admitted.

"Wonder what he's up to this time", Hilary thought.

"Probably the same old", Tyson replied. "Trying to take over the world or something."

"But hey, why are you all so worried?" Daichi asked. "You've beaten Boris before. Even BEGA players weren't that strong after all."

"If I remember correctly Daichi, you lost to them" Hilary said.

Daichi fumed. "Shut it." The girl giggled.

"But you saw their strength", Mariah added. "They knocked all of your blades out." Others looked down at this comment. Sure, their enemy seemed stronger this time.

"What are you all whimpering at?" Kai asked. He had stood bit further from others. "The enemy has always been stronger, but there's always been a way to beat them, and so there is now."

Everybody looked at him, then to each others.

"Kai's right", Tyson said. "We've beaten Boris before, we can do it again!"

"Yeah!" Others agreed.

"We only have one problem", Max stated. "We have no idea where Boris is."

"Oh yeah…" Tyson replied. "Those guys probably won't take us to him."

"Or maybe they will", Ray said. Others looked at him. "Isn't that just what he wants?"

"Well, might be true. Too bad we just let them go."

"Yeah. Too bad we let them go already."

"I'm sure we'll still bump into them", Hilary said.

Same time at the roof of a high building the certain five looked down to the street.

"Aww, why didn't we just steal their bits there, Zack?" Pinya complained.

"Yeah, we had SOO good chance", Ru added.

"Have you idiots forgotten our plan?" Aleia scolded.

"Easy there, guys", Zack said. "Well get them eventually. And you know the plan; we'll take one, and they all come to us voluntarily."

"Who are you planning to target first?" Suzaku asked.

"I have an idea. Something far more fun."

"Care to share?" Ru asked. Zack smirked.

"You know that friends are important, right?" Others also smirked as they started to get their leader's plan.

...

"Man, this Boris guy really seem to hate you", Mira said.

It was evening two days after the summer festival. Ryou and Mira had dropped by at Tyson's place and he had told them what had happened.

"I can't see why, we have only stopped him from taking over the world for two times, that's all", Tyson joked.

"Yeah, there is absolutely no reason for him to be mad", Ryou laughed.

"By the way..." Tyson said. "Why did you two only come here to play my Playstation!" He asked from Max and Mira.

"My own is broken", Max replied.

"And I wanted to try this game when I saw Max playing it", Mira replied. Tyson sighed and left them there. Hilary and Ray laughed. Daichi was watching the two to play, sometimes asking something pretty weird, like "how did that happen?" or "why did you do that!". Kai had left somewhere a while ago.

"Besides Mira, did you notice your last bus leaves in less that half an hour?" Kenny commented raising his head from his computer where he had been uploading the data from their situation.

"What? Yieks!" Mira lived quite far, and busses there go very rarely. They turned off the game.

"I think I'm leaving too", Ray said. "I promised Mariah I'll be back early."

"I'll come too", Hilary said. Other boys decided to stay still for a while.

..

"Excuse me. I'd like to have my key. Room 147", Ray said to the lady behind the reception desk.

"Yes, sir. Oh, and you have a letter." She handed the key with an envelope.

Ray took both, wondering from who the letter was. "Thank you. Did you happen to see the person who brought this."

"Um, no, sorry. My swift just started and it was here already then."

"I see."

The thunder clasped just when he was placing the key to its hole. It slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Ray bend down to pick it. Just then he noticed that there weren't any voices in the room.

"I wonder if she's already gone to bed", he thought in his head. He quickly picked the key, opened the door and walked in, kicking his shoes off at the same time.

"Mariah?" he called. No answer. Her shoes were also gone. He checked the kitchen, the toiled, the balcony.

For some reason he suddenly had very bad feeling. Then he saw something pink on the nightstand between the beds. It was Mariah's ribbon and Galux. _Weird, she never leaves without those._

Ray sat on another of the beds and took out the envelope he had just got. He opened it and took out the piece of paper there was and read it.

He jumped up after reaching the end. It really didn't say that? He re-read it twice to make sure. Yes it did…

Ray looked out of the window as the rain drops started to fell.

...

Hilary walked trough the streets. She had just separated from Ray. The sky was covered with dark clouds. She sped up her steps in case it would rain soon.

Few people passed her, but otherwise it was all quiet, except for the cicadas.

Suddenly sky rumbled loudly. Hilary startled.

"Just a thunder", she sighed. She turned from the last corner before her house and bumped into someone. "Oh. I'm very sorry." She looked at the person – and gasped.

It started to rain.

...

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Yes."

"Like, really, absolutely sure?"

"Yes! How many times I have to say it?"

Ray had just arrived back to Grangers' dojo and showed others the letter.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure", Tyson said and handed the paper to Kai, who had came back just a while before Ray. Ryou instead had left while ago.

"Well, this sure is different from Brois's usual course of action, kidnapping people", Max stated.

"You can never know what he has in mind when you talk about him", Kai said.

"True."

Kenny stopped typing at his laptop. "So, the letter said this: _Good Ray, we've got your little girlfriend. If you want to see her again… well, you know what we want from you and your friends. _And that's all?"

"Exactly", Ray replied.

"What's the point in that letter if they don't even name time and place?" Daichi wondered.

"You've watched those cop shows again, right?" Tyson sighed.

"Well doesn't it happen like that in real life then?"

"Oh shut up already."

"And, Ray, would you mind to stop walking back and fort", Kenny requested.

"No. I can't just sit still", Ray told.

"Look, we understand you're worried", Max said, "but-"

"Understand? You have no idea how I feel. My girlfriend has been kidnapped by a crazy man who presumably has who knows how bad things in his mind. How could you understand my feelings, you haven't been in this situation."

"Yeah, well… we…" Max stuttered.

Ray closed his eyes." He opened the door and walked out of the room.

"W-wai—" Tyson was about to go after Ray, but Kai stopped him.

"Let him be."

"But…"

"Ray's shocked about what happened to Mariah, it's better if we let him be alone for awhile."

Tyson looked at his friend, and then after the other one.

...

Max woke up during the night. He looked around and remembered he had stayed at Tyson's place.

He got up and thought of going to the bathroom. Then he noticed Ray sitting outside of the room. He went to him.

"Hey."

White Tiger boy raised his head and look behind him. "Hey."

Max sat next to him. "You can't sleep?" Ray shook his head.

"Hey, Max, I'm sorry I bashed you like that."

Max smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure I would be just the same if I were at your situation."

They watched at the star sky for a second.

"You know, at some point I do know how you feel." Ray looked at Max with a question. "Well, actually it's not really same at all but… I know how it feels when you can't be with someone dear to you even if you wanted to. Since, when I came to Japan, I had to leave someone I really liked there to US. I really missed her."

Max laughed. "Although, that didn't for last too long really, since she came here too."

"That Rini girl?"

The blonde boy blushed and nodded.

Ray smiled. "But, maybe that proves no matter if we're separated from our loved ones, we're always able to see them again after some time."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I hope that works now too."

"Of course it does!" Max said. "Don't worry, we'll save Mariah in no time!"

Ray nodded and smiled.

...

Next morning boys got another, pretty unpleasant, surprise.

"Wake up, guys! Now!" Hiro yelled at the door, letting the sunlight into the dojo where they were sleeping. Boys raised their heads lazily from the pillows, each gotten more or less sleep that night.

"What is it?" Tyson asked yawning.

"Hilary's mom just called. She did leave yesterday?"

"Yeah, with me", Ray replied.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"She didn't come home for the night and doesn't answer to phone. So her mom called here if she had stayed."

"No, she clearly left", Tyson said. "That's weirs, it's not like her not to inform of her goings."

"Hey, Tyson." Hiro and Tyson's grandpa appeared to the door. "You got a letter." He showed an envelope.

"Hey, that's same kind of letter I got yesterday", Ray said.

If the team had been sleepy a minute ago, they were now all awake.

"O-ou."

Tyson quickly grabbed the paper from old man's hand and opened it. Others gathered behind him to see too.

"_Good Tyson and the rest of the team, we've got your friend_ – This is exactly same as Ray's!"

"Hilary too? Aw man", Max sighed. "Is Boris that desperate?"

"It seems so", Kenny said.

Tyson crumpled the paper up in his hands. "Well this time he went little bit too far! Come on guys, we're going to find him!"

He stomped out of the room, past Hiro and Grandpa. Others hurried after him.

"Tyson sure got angry suddenly", Daichi commented.

"I suppose it's just his normal way of reacting when his friends are in trouble", Kenny said.

"Or then he just has a crush on Hilary", Max added.

"What!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh nothing, it's just seemed so since you suddenly got so mad after we received that letter", Max said innocently.

"Hey, if you guys are starting again this 'Tyson x Hilary' thing, you can stop right off", the young champion told.

"Sure, whatever", Max grinned.

Kenny chuckled. "Max, this isn't really a time for jokes."

"I couldn't resist."

* * *

**The plot is starting to get more excited by the way! ... I suppose**


	8. to celebrate

**I'm sorry if this took so long :3 I've been very busy lately, and I didn't want to update too short chapter. But here is this now!**

* * *

They wandered around the town for few hours.

"Why is it than when you need to find something, you never do", Daichi complained as they had a break at the park.

"Maybe we should use reversed psychology: if we don't try to find them, we sure will", Max suggested.

"I'm sure we'll run to them sooner or later", Ray said.

"Yeah, they will for sure come to demand you to change your blades for the girls or something", Kenny added.

Tyson hit his fist to his palm. "There must be someway of getting them back without us having to lose our blades."

"I'm afraid not. It's Boris we're talking about", Ray sighed.

"Yeah, but Boris is just a wimp. We'll beat him easily", Daichi told.

"Boris might not be much", Kai said, "but his allies sure are."

"Yeah", Kenny agreed and took his laptop. "According the data we have so far, they're much more powerful than you."

"But they have only won us while attacking together!" Daichi said. "It doesn't mean we can't beat them in one-on-one battle."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… no… But…"

"We can't go there by thinking we **could** beat them", Kenny lectured. "We have to be sure of that."

"But training needs time, something we don't have", Ray protested.

"I know that. But isn't running around the town randomly looking for them even more big waste of time?"

"Well, Chief has a point there", Tyson admitted.

"Yeah", Max agreed. "So hey, why don't we do this: Let's go back to Tyson's place. I'm sure if those guys want to find us, they do, and easiest way for that is that we stay at one place. They sent the letter of Hilary's kidnap there, so let's suppose they'll suppose we're all there. And while waiting, we can train. Quite so simple."

Others agreed that this was a good plan, at least better than no plan at all. So they returned to Grangers' dojo.

For their relief they didn't have to wait longer that next day's breakfast.

"You got another letter", Hiro said while sitting down. Tyson took the paper from his brother's hand and opened the seal.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Others gathered behind him.

"Go to the place where your journey stared", Max started.

"There awaits a quide that will take you to the sea of green", Ray continued.

"Follow the bird of Devil into the rock", Kenny read.

"From there will you find what you search for", Tyson finished.

"Started? Green sea? Bird of Devil? What the heck?" Daichi asked.

"Show me." Tyson handed the letter to Kai who read it carefully. "It a riddle. I guess if we solve this, we know where we need to go."

"Aw, man, I always sucked at riddles", Kenny sighed.

"Now that I think of it, it's actually pretty simple", Ray said.

"It says 'sea of green'", Kai said. "It obviously means forest."

"Bird of Devil… In some folklore, raven is known by that name, since people believed it to bring bad luck", Max knew.

"So we have to go to forest where we have to follow a raven… I still don't get it", Daichi whined.

"Into to the rock… that must mean a cave or so?" Tyson guessed.

"Yeah", Ray nodded.

"Okay so, we have to go to the place where our journey started, from where the quide will take us to the forest and then follow a raven to the cave where we'll find the girls", Kenny put their conclusions together. "But what does that first part mean?"

Just then Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai remembered something. The place where their journey started… The place where they had battled their way to the top of Japan and from there to the top of the world… where the Bladebreakers was first formed…

They all spoke at the same time.

"The Seaside Dome!"

...

"So, how will we recognize this guide of ours?" Max thought.

"I don't know. Does he have some kind of 'Here I am!' sign?" Tyson wondered

"Or maybe he'll recognize us", Kenny said.

They stood in front of the Seaside Dome Beyblade Stadium, looking around. There weren't many people around, so they thought it'd be easy to find the person they needed. But no one looked like he'd have something to do with them.

"Maybe we're on a wrong side", Ray suggested. "Let's walk around the stadium."

They walked, but saw nothing but a one random guy handing them an advertisement of a new sushi bar.

"Dude, there's no one here!" Tyson complained as they returned back where they had left. "They tricked us."

"Why'd they do that?" Kenny asked.

"How should I know? But clearly they di-. " Tyson's sentence was cut when he bumped into someone. That someone fell down. "Oh, sorry."

"Ow ow..."

"Wait... Rini?" Max said.

The long haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hi, boys!"

"Why are you here?" Tyson asked and helped her up. She swept the dirt away from her clothes.

"I was just passing by, and then that one guy there asked me to come find you."

The boys looked at each others.

"What guy?" Kenny asked.

"That one over there." Rini pointed at the stadium's parking lot. "I don't know him, but he seems to know you." There was only a black mini-bus. They went closer. Now they saw a man standing next to the car, who apparently had noticed them since he was staring at them. Or so they thought, but couldn't be sure because he was wearing sun-glasses. He was wearing a black suit. They went to him.

"Are you ones known as the G-Revolution?" The man asked with a low voice.

"Yes", the boys replied.

The man nodded. "Step into the car, please." He stepped out of the way and opened the door.

The group doubted for a second. Then they stepped forward.

"Only the five misters please."

Others looked at Kenny and Rini.

"Kenny, take Rini home", Tyson told. The boy mentioned nodded.

"Be careful you guys."

Boys promised to do so and went into the car and sat down. The door was closed and soon they heard a driver's door to open.

The engine started and they felt the car moving.

The bus had ten seats and all inside was black. They didn't see outside very well trough the darkened windows. A small lamp at the roof lightened the bus.

A small window in the wall that separated the driver's are from them opened.

"Make yourselves comfortable", the man said. "It's going to take awhile until we arrive to our destination. Why don't you take a little nap?"

No one answered. The man closed the window. Soon they heard calm music.

After a while they were starting to get a bit sleepy. They also smelled something funny.

"We can't fall asleep", Kenny said. "There's no telling what they'll do if we do." But in no time, they were all fast asleep.

...

Kai opened his eyes. And wondered if he had really done that. Everything was black.

Then he remembered that he was in bus. And he noticed that the engine had stopped. He slowly got up. When his eyes finally got used to the darkness, he saw rest of his team still fast asleep. He also tried to see something trough the window, failing in that.

Kai shook the shoulder of nearest person, who happened to be Max, trying to wake him up. When Max showed signs of waking, he also did same to Ray who was next to the blonde boy.

Max yawned and stretched his limbs. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea", Kai replied. "Wake up those two while I'll try to find out."

Kai made his way to the other end of the bus and tried the door. It opened. He hopped out and looked around. It was already dark, probably very late. Just how long have they been out?

He looked into the cab of the bus and saw no one. Neither were there no keys or anything that would show that someone had been driving the car.

Kai looked around. They seemed to be in a forest.

"The sea of green", Kai said quietly. He supposed this was the place where they should follow the raven. But he didn't see any birds.

He heard voices from the car. Soon four other boys came out, Tyson and Daichi yawning.

"At last", Kai stated.

"You know how hard it can be to get these two up", Ray asked.

"So where are we?" Tyson asked.

"In a forest, but who knows where", Kai replied.

"Oh great, what now?" Daichi complained.

"By the riddle we should follow a raven", Ray said.

"Only problem is there is none", Kai told. They all tried to spot the bird mentioned.

"How are we supposed to find a black bird from a dark forest?" Max asked.

"Welcome, gentlemen!" Said a man voice suddenly. They looked around looking for the speaker. There was nobody.

"Hey, look!" Daichi yelled and pointed at the branch of one tree. There was big black bird which eyes glowed red.

"That's a crow!" Max said.

"I am glad you solved our little riddle and made it here", the bird said. The boys flinched.

"That bird just… talked?" Ray asked.

"If you heard it too, then I'm not going mad", Tyson replied.

"It's a robot", Max said. "Look, you can see it moves mechanically."

"You don't need to be Kenny to figure that out", Kai added.

"Please follow me." The crow spread its wings and flew to the forest. The team looked at each others and rushed after the animal.

The trees flashed past them as they ran trough the forest. After a time that felt like forever they saw their unusual guide to land and they stopped, everybody breathing heavily.

"How does Boris think we can do anything after that", Tyson huffed.

"Maybe that is his plan", Max replied.

"Welcome, we have arrived to our destination", the crow announced.

Everybody raised their heads and saw a big, dark cave in front of them.

"I suppose that's the cave the riddle talked about", Ray said.

"Do we go in?" Daichi asked.

"Scared?" Tyson smirked.

"No! It's just dark in there…"

"Well, if we want to find the girls, I suppose we don't have any other choice", Max said and took a step into the darkness. Others followed behind him.

They walked and walked. As getting deeper into the cave, the amount of light started to decrease.

"Wow, you can barely see anything here", Daichi said.

"Yeah", Ray agreed. "We've come pretty far. Hope we find something soon."

"Yeah, like another outside", Tyson snorted. "Just what would Boris do in the place like this? I mean, usually he's open in public planning something big in secret. Why not this time?"

"Maybe he knows that people won't trust him anymore", Ray replied.

"True that", Kai added. "He has failed in his evil plans for twice already, no one would believe him for third time."

"Mm, well, yeah, that's true", Tyson said. "But I still think there's something behind all this. The usual."

"Tyson, why does it seem your brain wakes up at the times like this, but not when it would be needed, like, for example, in school?" Max laughed.

"Shut up."

"Aargh! I've walked long enough!" Daichi yelled and stopped. "There's nothing here! Bet Boris tricked us somehow."

"Well, there is possibility for that too", Ray said. "But why to go trough all the bother to get us here in nowhere?"

Kai leaned to the wall, waiting for the others to get to a solution what would happen next. When his back touched the rock, he felt something move. After that they heard crumbling.

"Oh great, what now?" Tyson asked.

Then they saw the wall next to them open. Behind it was a small metal room.

"What the?" Max asked. Kai went closer and looked inside.

"It's an elevator."

"Why is there an elevator here?"

"Well guys, I think we might have found an answer to our problem", Ray said.

"What? Are you suggesting we go in?" Daichi asked.

"What other options do we have? Besides, if there's randomly an elevator in a cave in the middle of nowhere where you've been asked to come, isn't that usually pretty good sign that it's linked to it?"

With that said, they all stepped in. When they were all there, the door closed and they felt the elevator dropping.

"I got to say, this time Boris has sank down", Tyson smiled when the machine finally stopped. The door started to open.

* * *

**You know guys, I'd really like to know if anyone even reads this or am I just adding a freaking long story here for nothing. Not that I write for publicy, but I'd like to know what people think of my stories and so on, get critic ya know! :3**


	9. Cause I need a break

**Ahahahaa, sorry it has been a while since I uploaded... I had a bit of a writer's block. And the battle parts. I decided to upload this now and leave the rest to the next one :) I guess that will be the last one. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

First they saw nothing but darkness. But then lights went on, lighten up a short hallway made of rock. At the other end, they saw an iron door.

All five stood still for seconds.

"Are we going to stay here or do we go?" Daichi asked with annoyed tone.

"Well, I don't think Boris would set there any traps", Ray said. "Would he?"

"Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised", Kai commented.

"We never know unless we try", Tyson said. He stepped out of the elevator and proceeded few steps. Nothing happened. Others looked at each others and followed him.

When they reached the door, they saw no doorknob or handle.

"Do we have to knock?" Max asked playfully. But he had barely finished his sentence when door started to open slowly, revealing a big room behind it.

"Welcome, old friends", said a low male voice.

There sat Boris, dressed in his usual green. He had not changed much since they last saw him, though they did notice he looked a bit older and a bit sick. Behind him stood his five new underlings, Zack and his team.

The room they were in was quite big, so big that Grandpa Granger's dojo room would have fit there. It was also quite high room. Behind Boris' co. was a big screen and below it a control board. And there was also a big cage. In it were…

"Hilary!"

"Mariah!"

The girls smiled weakly at them. Boris smiled contentedly.

"I see you've come this far just for these two young ladies. What a gentlemen you are! Even you, Kai."

Kai snorted.

Tyson stepped forward. "Let them go!"

Boris laughed. "Don't worry, Tyson. They're free to go." He snapped his fingers. Aleia walked to the control board and pressed one of the buttons. The door of the cage opened with clatter.

Tyson and his friends looked amazed.

"Just like that?" Hilary asked.

"Sure, go ahead, before I change my mind", Boris replied. Two girls looked at each others and then ran to the boys.

"Are you both okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, we are", Mariah smiled. Hilary nodded.

"What was that all about?" Max asked.

"If you're not satisfied, I can lock them back."

Silence.

"Thought so", Boris smirked. "I do apologize for my rough actions, but I needed to make sure you boys come here."

"You could have just asked nicely", Daichi said.

"Not my way of doing things", Boris smirked.

"So what's the deal, Boris?" Tyson asked.

"I'm sure you remember how you have humiliated me for two times already?" Boris asked. "Oh, it's not much I want, just... revenge. And after spending a long time on thinking what could be a proper way, I came into a clear conclusion: I'm just going to destroy every beyblade and bit beast, starting from you five!"

"What?"

"But it's just us who beat you! Why are you taking it on other people?" Ray asked.

"Because thanks to you, I've grown into hating this sport. And I know that a best way of avenging you is to also hurt your dear friends." Boris laughed.

Tyson growled.

"So, do you want to give your little toys to me right away, or should we do this, as you would say, in casual way?" Boris smirked.

"Do we really have to answer that?" Tyson shouted as he and his friends pulled their beyblades into the launchers.

Boris made a sign for the five behind him and they jumped out to face them.

"But before you start…"

The man rose from the chair and went to the control board. He pressed few buttons. Next they heard crumbling noises and soon the wall next to them split in to, revealing a beyblade stadium behind it.

"If we're going to do this, let's do it right. Let's see…" Boris thought for a moment. "How about original three versus three? That should be entertaining."

They went to the stadium.

"Who goes first?" Max asked.

"I do! I do!" Daichi announced.

"Greedy", Tyson said. Daichi stuck his tongue at him. Tyson did same to him.

Others sweat dropped.

"Quit it you two", Hilary said with embarrassed voice. "Don't be childish."

"I AM a child", Daichi said and walked to the bey arena. Ru waited on the other side. He grinned to Daichi. "Well, let's get this done."

"As you wish." Ru took the launching position.

A mechanic female voice spoke from a speaker. "Three. Two. One. Let it rip."

Both of the little boys launched their spinning tops in the middle of arena. The two blades started to circle around it.

"Go, Strata Dragoon!"

"Do it, Empoleon!"

The blades clashed together and flew to the other sides of the arena. Daichi's rushed to the attack again. Ru's dodged.

Purple blade spun around the blue one.

"Attack!" Both boys yelled.

The blades hit together and started pushed each others. But in the end the blue one won and Strata Dragoon hit the wall of the arena. It swayed but still kept going. Again they started to spun around the arena.

"I think I'm not in the mood for playing this time, I'm hungry", Ru said. "Come out, Empoleon!" The same penguin appeared before them like it had done at the temple. It made scream-like voice.

"Oh yea, then I'm done playing as well!" Daichi yelled. "Strata Dragoon!"

A golden dragon raised from Daichi's blade and roared to the penguin.

"Hey Ru, did you know dragons eat penguins for breakfast?" Daichi laughed.

Ru smirked. "We'll see who eats who. Attack, Empoleon!"

The blue blade rushed forward. Empoleon raised its rock-hard fin and hit Strata Dragoon. The dragon flew a bit backwards. The purple blade gave back with same amount of strength.

"Urgh, you're annoying!" Ru shouted. "I'm going to finish this!"

"Me too!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

"Strata Dragoon, Great Cutter!"

Daichi's blade formed a yellow circle around itself, turned sideways and started to roll towards Ru's blade, which covered itself into a water and shoot itself to Strata Dragoon. The tops clashed together. There was an explosion.

"Daichi!"

"Ru!"

The whole room was filled with smoke. Everybody coughed and had same question in their minds, which Hilary said aloud for them.

"Who won?"

As the smoke started to clear, they saw both boys were sitting. The bit beasts were gone. Then the smoke cleared from the arena.

Daichi grinned. "You're blade's off the stadium. Which means I won!" He started to jump up and down.

"That's one for us!" Tyson yelled.

Ru stared at the arena with unbelieving look. Then he gasped. "Wait a minute!" He pointed at the middle of the arena… where Daichi's Strata Dragoon was lying.

"What? No way!" Daichi shouted.

"Both blades are down, which means the first match is a draw", Boris announced. To the screen on him appeared an – to the both team's sides.

Daichi walked back to his friends with sad face.

"Don't worry Daichi, at least draw's better than losing", Max said and patted him to the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who's up next?" Ray asked.

"I am", Kai said. Others looked at him and nodded. Kai walked up the arena. Pinya smirked and walked to the other side.

Same mechanical voice spoke again. "Three. Two. One. Let it rip."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I don't know how long the next one will take but I TRY really REALLY hard that it won't be this long as this one took :3 Ktnxbai!**


	10. I need a vacation

**Oops, it took a bit longer than I thought... sorryyyy! ;o;**

* * *

Both players launched their blades.

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai's blue blade rushed into an attack.

"Luxray!" Pinya yelled as her blade flew to the other sides of the arena.

While the battle raged on, Tyson turned to Max. "Hey, Max, Ray."

"What?"

"I know you'd want to battle too, but I'd like you to take girls back up."

"But…" Max glared at him. Ray looked as he was going to say something as well.

"Please", Tyson said. "Get out and try to find a way to contact Mr. Dickenson."

Max sighed. "Fine…" Ray said.

They turned the girls around and started to push them towards the door.

"But…" Hilary started.

Ray shook his head.

Max took a glance at Boris as they walked. Was he going to stop them? But Boris just watched the battle from his seat and didn't seem to mind them. Max found this strange, as he had wanted to revenge all of them. Not that he was going to complain…

Back at the battle, Kai seemed to have gotten a lead.

"Dranzer, attack!"

Pinya growled as she was pushed down.

"Luxray!"

Kai attacked after attack and soon Pinya noticed that her blade had stopped spinning.

"No!" She cried and fell on her knees. Kai grabbed his top from the air and walked back to his team.

"That was fast", Daichi said.

"Pinya!" They heard Boris' voice. He stood up and looked at the girl who had just reached her own side.

"M-master B-boris. I'm sorry!"

"No excuses! Losing is not an option here! You too, Ru. A draw is just the same as losing!" The small boy backed off. Boris raised his hand. Pinya closed her eyes, tears forming to corners of them.

"Stop!"

Zack stepped between them, staring at Boris.

"What? Are you going against me, Zack?"

The boy before him just stared at him, fire burning in his eyes, but said nothing. Boris chuckled.

SLAP!

"You are a good leader, taking your underling's punishments", Boris said. "But remember that you kids owe me. I didn't teach you your skills to be humiliated."

"We're sorry, sir."

"Now I hope I don't have to see this anymore after next battle." Boris turned to Suzaku and Aleia. "Go after them." The boy and girl nodded and left.

"I thought it seemed weird that he just let them leave like that," Daichi commented.

"Ray and Max can take care of themselves", Kai said.

"I guess it's my turn now." Tyson stepped into the ring. Zack stared him from the other side.

"Hope you're ready to lose", he said.

"I could say same to you."

"Three. Two. One. Let it rip."

"GO!"

The blades hit the stadium and started to circle it.

"Attack, Groudon!"

Zack's blade rushed towards Dragoon. Just before it hit the target, it disappeared.

"Ah! Where did it go?"

Zack chuckled. Groudon appeared behind Dragoon.

"Dragoon, dodge!" Tyson yelled, but not fast enough. Groudon striked and right after the hit it disappeared again. And again. And again.

"Damn it", Tyson cursed. "How can I attack if I don't know where he is."

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" Zack laughed. "Oh wait, I've used that one already… Oh well. Attack, Groudon!"

Clash! Clang!

Tyson tried hard to see where Groundon went, but it was impossible as it was so fast. He growled. There must be a way to see through this. But all he could hear was the buzzing sound of beys spinning.

Then a lamp switched on in his head.

_Of course,_ he thought. _I may not be able to see it, but I can hear it!_

Tyson closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear his own Dragoon's voice. Apart from that he heard Zack's beyblade.

Bzzzzzzzzzz. Clang! Ching! Bzzzzzzzzz. Clang! Ching! Bzzzzzzzzzzz.

_There!_

"Dragoon!"

Dragoon did a small spin and dodged the other blade. It attacked thrusting Groudon to the other side of the stadium.

"Ah!"

"Hah, how do you like that, Zack?" Tyson cheered. "You can't hide anymore."

Zack growled, but it turned into a grin.

"Think you've beaten me now? Well, you rejoiced too early. Groudon!"

A red, spiky dinosaur like creature rose from Zack's blade. It let out a loud roar.

"Oh you want to play rough? Dragoon!"

Tyson also summoned his bit-beast, a blue dragon.

"Woaah!" Ru sighed. Pinya stared at the both of the mighty beasts in awe.

"Go, Tyson!" Daichi shouted and hit his knuckle in the air. Kai smirked.

"It has at last begun… the real battle", Boris chuckled. "Don't betray me now, Zack. Destroy him!"

Both blades clashed together and spun around. Sparks flew as the tops tore each others.

"Time to end this!" Zack yelled. "Groudon, Earth Power!"

Zack's blade started to glow. It spun fast on its place. The stadium started to shake and its bottom was cracking.

"Wh-what? Look out, Dragoon!" Dragoon jumped out of the crack's way, but another one neared fast.

Soon it wasn't only the stadium but the whole cave felt like it would come down any minute.

"I have to finish this before we all get crushed", Tyson told to himself. "Dragoon! Get ready!"

White blade rushed forward fast, evading the cracks. It started to form a wind around itself.

"Go! Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

A hurricane rose from Tyson's blade.

"Go, Groudon!"

A huge clash was followed by a huge explosion. Everybody covered their faces because of the light and dust.

When the scene cleared, first thing they saw was that the stadium had been completely destroyed and the both bladers had flew few meters backwards and were now lying on the ground.

"Tyson!"

"Zack!"

Each teams' members ran to their leaders.

"But what about the match?" Ru asked.

"Look!" Kai pointed to the what was left of the stadium. They saw Dragoon, still spinning, and Groudon, just slightly as it was under a rock.

"T-t-t… Tyson won!" Daichi yelled and jumped around Tyson's neck.

"Waah! Ow, ow! I did?"

Zack stood up. He sighed and looked at two of his friends. Both looked a bit scared.

"I think I said I don't want to see another lose."

Zack, Ru and Pinya turned around to see their furious looking boss behind them. Tyson, Daichi and Kai also watched them now with serious faces.

Zack took a step forward.

"I know you did, sir. But I lost. Tyson was too strong. I'm ready for my punishment."

"But Zack-"

Zack looked behind at Pinya and smiled. "Don't worry."

Boris chuckled, though it had no happiness in it. "Still trying to act strong before your little friends."

Just then, a couple of huge boulders fell from the roof. The cave was shaking again.

Boris snorted, and ran to the back of the room, pressed a button in the wall. A door opened, revealing an elevator. He went in and the door shut.

"Loser!" Daichi yelled after him.

"We have to get out of here, fast!" Kai said. Others nodded, and they rushed to the another room, through the hallway and to the elevator. Kai pressed the button.

"Come on already!"

"It's still up after Ray and the others", Tyson cursed.

"Quick, over here!"

They turned around and saw Zack at the end of the hall way.

"The elevator is too dangerous! Here's a staircase!"

Trio looked at the each other, nodded and followed him. Pinya and Ru waited at a door next to the screen. They all rushed in and started to climb up.

"Good thing I haven't slacked off the training for a while", Tyson huffed after few floors. Still few more, and they came to the top level. Zack opened the door.

They found themselves back at the cave where the metal bird had leaded them. They could feel rocks crumbling under them.

The group headed towards the entrance. When they got there, they orange rays of sun set.

"Wow, it's already evening?"

Near the entrance were the others: Ray, Max and the girls with Aleia and Suzaku sitting on the ground. Both of their blades were lying on the ground before them. But what surprised them was to see Kenny and Mr. Dickenson with them!

Hilary noticed the nearing group first.

"They're here!" Others raised heads too.

"Hi!" Tyson waved. "Kenny, Mr. Dickenson? How did you find us?"

"Well, Kenny here put down the registration number of the car that you got in and contacted me", the old man explained. "I used my contacts to locate the car and it led us here in the time."

"We arrived here just when Ray and Max took down these two", Kenny added. Aleia and Suzaku picked their blades and stood up as the rest of their team came to them.

"Where is he?" Suzaku asked.

"He took off", Zack replied. Everyone understood who they were talking about.

"Again?" Max sighed.

"Well, he's pretty good at that", Tyson said.

"But hey, you must all be tired", Kenny said. "What do you say we head home? There's a helicopter waiting for us."

"What about these guys?" Daichi asked and looked at the other team.

"Yeah, what are you going to do now?" Tyson added. "You're free now, right?"

The other five were a bit surprised of their words.

"Well…" Aleia said.

"We never really thought of that", Ru said.

"We don't really have anywhere to go", Zack said.

"Huh? No families or something?"

Zack shook his head. "Before Boris, we lived at an orphanage in Sapporo."

"But we don't really want to go back there", Pinya continued. "Too cold."

"Well then…" Mr. Dickenson thought for a moment. Everyone looked at him. "How about you come with us? I know some nice orphanages which BBA corporates with."

"Really?"

"But why would you help us?" Suzaku asked. "We're enemies." His friends' faces darkened.

"I'd say you WERE our enemies", Tyson said. "But you guys helped us out of the cave." He looked at Zack, Pinya and Ru. "And besides, you don't seem so bad guys. It was Boris who manipulated you. He's good at that too. I bet you wouldn't do anything bad if it wasn't because of him. And yeah, this sounds pretty cliché and lame."

His side smiled.

"Well… I guess we could come", Zack said, looking at his team. They nodded.

"In that case, I think we're going to need another helicopter", Mr. Dickenson laughed. "It would be a quite cramped in the one we already have."

Soon they all sat on their places, seat belts on, and two copters took off.

"It has really been one heck of a vacation, hasn't it", Tyson sighed.

"But it's not over yet", Hilary corrected.

"Thank god, because if it was, I would have demanded another two months", Max said.

Everyone laughed as the copter headed back to the town.

* * *

**Pheew! Finally over! It didn't even took... than almost two years? Oh God... It's gonna take a while until I'm gonna write another fic this long l'D at least before I have complite story in my mind. or at least with this many battle scenes. Neveragainplzx.x.** **But! I hope you enjoyed this one! I did (even though this almost exploded my head. But I got over my writing block \o/)! See ya next time!**


End file.
